Not that Bad After All
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: Sam has a rough day at work and wants nothing more than to go home to her family, who show her that the ones you love can make anything better. DxS, Second Generation.


This is for Becca (Lunarmothim on this site) Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it! This is based on a picture she drew, it's on her DeviantArt page (beccadrawsstuff and Thickerthanectoplasm for DP related stuff). Danny and Sam have two kids, one isn't in the picture (James, Saisai-chan on tumblr owns him) and the other is Annie, who she owns.

The Annie in this story is younger than the Annie in the picture. She is around 5 months in this story.

It's just a short and cute oneshot. This was submitted to Becca's tumblr page first. Her DP related Tumblr page. She also draws a comic featuring Randy from that Ninth Grade Ninja cartoon on Disney, Danny, and American Dragon: Jake long. Be sure to check it out, it's called Age Accurate Secret Trio

Follow me on Tumblr! MahiMahi713

Disclaimer: Sam and Danny's two children belong to their respective owners, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch.

I hope you guys enjoy!

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam had many stressful days at work. She had many days where, for whatever reason, the assholes all decided to show up. But today, today was one of those days that just took the cake.

Sam worked at a small café she had opened up with a friend who studied to become a chef and was a vegan, just like her. They decided to pool their resources and create a café with an entirely vegan friendly menu. Nothing like that had existed in Amity before and they had been concerned it wouldn't do well, but to their surprise, it had. It was now also a place where bands, musicians and writers could share their work and it did a great job of promoting local artists and had a small bookshop as well. Sam, who was also a painter and had learned other crafts, ran much of her business out of the café. She would commission paintings and her other art to clients as well as have some pre made pieces anyone could buy.

One thing Sam and her friend, Isabelle, had promised themselves, was that they would never be the type of owners to only show up only one or two days out of the week and never interact with customers. And while this was always something she enjoyed, today had been one of those days that she saw while some store owners left dealing with customers to their employees.

First, they had been swamped with a large number of customers. Every other one had been rude and pretentious and questioned the quality if the ingredients. They criticized the way Sam and the other barista, Dani, made their drinks, even when they made it exactly as they wanted it.

Then, there was the one family, the two soccer moms with a group of around ten, ill-mannered, bratty children. First, they had complained about the fact that there were no meat or dairy pducts on the menu (when it was made obvious by the café's name and signs in the window). They ordered about seventy dollars worth of food and drinks, ate it all, and then complained that the food had not been fresh and did not taste good. They demanded a refund and threw tantrums when Sam refused. The children ran around and disturbed the other customers and pulled books off their shelves and one of the children purposefully destroyed a work in progress that Sam had spent the last two months working on. The two soccer moms just shrugged it off and said "kids will be kids" and told Sam it was a shitty painting by some no body artist anyway.

What made it worse, was when they demanded to see Isabelle to complain about the food and saw she was Japanese and went on a racist tirade (calling her terrible names and mistaking her for Chinese). This was something the children had joined in on. They demanded a refund and Sam caved (something she absolutely loathed to do) and gave them a refund, only to get them to leave and save further damage from happening.

Then there had been a client who wanted a piece by Sam, but wanted only to pay for the materials needed to create it.

So after a very long shift at the café, and having to stay after to clean up, Sam was ready to go home.

She knew James would be in bed by that hour, but it was her and Danny's younger child she was worried about. It had become quickly known after Annie was born, that unless she was absolutely exhausted, Sam was the only one able to get her to sleep. Knowing this, she knew she'd be dealing with a fussy, grumpy baby and one stressed out daddy when she got home.

Sam checked her watch as she got out of her car. 10:25 at night. She sighed as she unlocked the front door and entered the house. It was dark and she didn't hear anything, so she guessed that Danny and the kids were asleep.

'Oh, please, please, let Annie be asleep.' Sam thought to herself. She removed her shoes and walked forward only to be greeted by what she would later described as one of the most adorable things she had ever seen.

There, on the couch, lay Danny, with Annie. Danny was on his back on the couch; sound asleep with one arm hanging off the couch. Annie lay on top of Danny's chest.

Sam walked over and knelt down besides the couch and placed a hand on Annie's back, a smile tugging at her lips. She turned her gave to Danny and her smile grew bigger. She reached out and gently ran her hand through his hair. Danny's soft snoring stopped and he opened his eyes, smiling as soon as he saw Sam.

"Hey," He whispered. "Took you long enough." He looked at her face, taking in the bags under her eyes and her expression. Despite the fact she was smiling, Danny could read Sam like a book and could tell it had been a stressful day for her. He'd also heard it in her voice when she called and told him she would be late.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her.

Sam sighed. "I don't want to bore you with the details." She told him. She turned towards Annie who had begun to stir. She turned her head towards her and smiled and reached out for her.

"Hi, baby." She cooed. "Mommy missed you." Annie just smiled and giggled and settled back into Danny's chest, keeping her gaze on Sam.

"Hey, Sam, you won't bore me." He said taking her chin in his hand and turning her head towards him. "Talk to me, it'll help."

Sam opened her mouth, about to share with Danny the story of her day when a voice averted their attention to the stairs.

"Mommy?" Questioned a small boy. James stood there in his glow in the dark, ghost themed pajamas, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding a Wulf stuffed toy in the other.

"James, baby, what are you doing up?" Sam asked him.

"I was going to the baffwoom and I heawd you." He said to her. "I was going to wait for you, with Daddy and Annie, but I was too tired. Daddy said he would wake me up as soon as you got home."

"Well, here I am, why don't you come over here." She said to him.

James grinned and ran into his mother's arms. Sam laughed and hugged him back. She would never understand the energy levels of a child under seven.

He looked up at her face. "Mommy, you look sad, why?"

Sam ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. James, like his father, could read Sam's expressions like a book. Not just Sam, but everyone. He could tell when there was a frown behind a smile or when someone had had a bad day.

"I just had a lot of mean people come into the café today" She told him. "You remember that painting I was working on? The one you said you liked? And I promised to give it to you?" Sam braced herself for tears. "Well, one kid there, a few years older than you, was naughty and ruined it." Sam felt Danny's hand squeeze her shoulder. He knew just how much of her heart and soul she put into every piece she created.

"What?! Was he sowwy, mommy?" James asked.

"No, he was not." Sam said. "And his mommy didn't tell him to apologize either."

"Well, they're just mean-y heads!" James said, crossing his arms, his child-like indignation clear on his face.

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek. She had worked _so hard _ on the painting, and had been really looking forward to giving it to James.

These tears didn't go unnoticed by James. "Don't cwy, Mommy. I love you." He said with a yawn. "Me and Daddy will go and…." He yawned again and struggled to keep his eyes open. "We'll go and beat them up for you." As soon as James said that, he fell asleep against Sam.

Sam gathered James in his arms and stood up. She turned to Danny who had also stood up and was holding a sleeping Annie in his arms.

"Sam, you want to talk about it, after we put the kids down?" Danny asked her. She looked at him, then at Annie, then finally at James.

"You know what?" She asked him. "It really doesn't matter, anymore."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Be sure to check out the picture this is based on on DeviantArt, the account name is BeccaDrawsStuff and the picture is called "Stay-at-home-Dad"

And, be sure to follow us both on Tumblr if you've got an account!


End file.
